vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100585-if-youre-casual-its-okay-not-everyone-iscan-be-hardcore
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You mean good players? edit: I consider myself to be a good player, but as I said in the OP I'm not HC any longer. I would probably refer to myself as a player with a fast learning curve, if anything, and would actually drop the pretenses of either hardcore or casual. Applying tags to everything just because it's what the masses do doesn't always work. Take another game for example, League. In League there are bads. Bads are players who can't think or don't respond to plays. I call truly epic bad players "quality bads" because you can expect them to always do the wrong thing. I called good players "good" and exceptional players "great." In that game the rate of play determines hardcore or casual, I think. I'm diamond rated solo queue, but I play solo queue only maybe once or twice a week now. I'm definitely not hardcore, but I'm not a bad player, either :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well yeah. I do think that a good player with years of HC raiding-experience will be better than just a good player with little experience :P And in most cases you wont get good without lots of practice anyways, even though the time it takes varies from person to person ^^ Works with League too, you wont get to Diamond without playing a ton of games. But some people will make it in 500 games, some people might need 2000 :) Though seriously I hate that game due to losing so many promos because someone in my team decided to DC/go AFK. | |} ---- So what are we left with? In my opinion, ex-HC players note that kind of stuff on the application and then everyone in the guild is aware of their abilities. Nobody is going to throw around 'casual' if that's just a fact of life, in my opinion. The guild I'm in right now does raiding 3 nights a week. We have Effort Points and I think something like DKP (not sure to be honest, I just have access to the spreadsheet) but I don't think anyone throws around the terms hardcore or casual because we're just good players who want to complete content at a good pace. So yeah, I think if we're talking present-tense, for ex-HC players it's okay to be casual. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua cannot agree with that. Terms are based on parameters not related to whether someone enjoys game or not. Chua willing to prove by selecting random game chua plays/played and answer questions about playstyle, then someone try "classifying" Chua | |} ---- This this this! It's not about the tag. It's about doing what you can do and enjoying it. That's the entire reason I made my post! It's because when you say one thing but deliver another you create expectations that people expect you to live up to. Which, like I said, everyone can see the 'does everything' guild isn't the hardcore guild gunning for world firsts - they're just a guild. Many people want to be tagged, especially in forums. They want to look good to their peers, and showing any sign of weakness is a turn-off, or makes others think less of them. I say as long as you're honest with us (and yourself) you've got nothing to lose. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And that's exactly my point. You do go home every night, but you faithfully return every day and take your job seriously. I'd say that makes you semi-hardcore. If you were 'real' hardcore about your job, you wouldn't be an employee. You would be the owner of your own business. If you were a casual employee, you wouldn't care much about your job, and often take breaks. It's all about accuracy, and how accurate we need to place people in variuos categories. Employees do their job every day, so they don't need to be hardcore or casual. Just do your job and try to not get fired. That's all that's required. Gamers are a bit different, as we tend to find people like us to hang out with. But do we really need to be more than hardcore and casual? Do we really need five grades of casual and five of hardcore? | |} ---- ---- Hardcore: When I am playing I am very focused on what I want to get done. Could be doing my housing, questing, dailies, crafting, gathering, dungeons, adventures, etc. Being focused for a few hours on what I want to get done is what, in my own little world, is hardcore. Others would classify this as casual because I am only on for a *few hours. So I fit in with the meaning that Xithian posted. Casual: I only log in for a *few hours a night during the week and all weekend, depending on what is going on IRL. If I don't feel like playing, I won't. This means casual to me. *Few = 2-3 hours The meanings are subjective at best. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Son, I have Carpal Tunnel from 5 day a week progression raiding that would make a Marine CRY! I have seen friends, GOOD FRIENDS, die and we couldn't b-rez them because they were #10 in DPS and we needed to save that rez in case a tank or healer died. Marines....PFAH! Marines couldn't lace up my iLv572 Malkorok's Giant Stompers. | |} ---- Those that can, do. Those that cant, follow. | |} ---- ---- Nor I. Play however you want to play, and others will do the same. | |} ---- ---- ---- WillYouBeMyNeighbor addon is useful for adding people of certain tier and by share-rate. It can't, however, distinguish elite from tier 4. But it is still great for having people constantly collecting ores from your plots. You can set it to automatically add neighbors by your specifications (mining tier 4, 50/50 share, etc). | |} ---- ---- @GalaticKegger ...spot on | |} ---- ---- ---- Whatever I choose to "call myself" or "claim" about my play style has exactly ZERO effect on your game if we don't play together. You have no authority over that. You're taking it waaaaay too seriously. Oh by the way, I'm hardcore. Deal. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, Carbine themselves said 'You want Hardcore content?...' so............. | |} ---- Hardcore. | |} ---- This statement pretty much negates anything said in your OP, hard to take you serious when you talk about LoL and good players. League is a bad game period, made for bad players. It's essentially dota with training wheels. As much as I hate league I played for a while because I had friends who played who found dota was to hard with too much of a learning curve, so I slummed it with them for a while in league. First game ever 24 and 4 with ziggs playing vs level 30's, second 20 and 2 with trollibear. Took a week to hit level 30 on my account. Took less than a month, maybe month and a half at most to hit diamond, bypassing every friend who played. I can now 3v1 the same people who taught, using the word taught lighty here... extremely lightly.. Calling yourself hardcore player or good player because you're a bit better than the scrubs you play against in league is sad. There is no difference between hardcore and casual. Besides time invested and epeen. I used to be a hardcore player / raider in other games, I'm not any longer. I bet my left nut I could still faceroll most of the "hardcore" egomaniacs in any game out there that I've played. It's a self appointed title, to give basement dwellers a sense of superiority and self worth. | |} ---- Chuacore parkour - Every leap is accented by punting a hamster. Edit: ... for SCIENCE! | |} ---- That's not hardcore. That's addiction. | |} ---- ---- I support this. | |} ----